Hyrule Warriors Legends
Hyrule Warriors Legends is a non-canonical side-story game based in The Legend of Zelda universe yet designed as a Dynasty Warriors game. It is an update to Hyrule Warriors for the Wii U, revealing more storyline and additional content and modes. Officially, the game's plot does not fit into the official timeline of the series, due to the fact that the creators are worried about how it crosses too many timelines. However, the developers have stated that should it ever become necessary, they are willing to find its place in the timeline. With that in mind, given that the story involves a time after Ganon has been finally sealed for good, it may take place during some event after Zelda II: The Adventure of Link in the Era of Decline due to Ganon's minions failing to resurrect him seemingly indicating that he is forever defeated after that moment. Plot Prologue The story is listed in order of in-game chronological order - it does not represent the order of levels as they are unlocked. Cia's Tale: The Dragon of the Caves The goodness driven from her heart, Cia opened the Gate of Souls, summoning vast hordes of monsters to Hyrule. Ganondorf's spirit counseled that her attack must be swift and devastating if she was to be victorious. However, controlling an army would require a commander, and Cia realized she would need a powerful warrior to serve as her general. The perfect candidate came readily to mind: the Dragon Knight of the Eldin Caves. If he could be made to serve, such a creature would easily be able to command her minions' obedience. Cia wasted no time. She immediately set off for the Eldin Caves in search of her new champion. Cia's Tale: The Invasion Begins With Volga and Wizzro at the head of her army, Cia launched her invasion of Hyrule. En route, Wizzro offered some advice. He said their first priority should be the eradication of Hyrule's fairies. The good-hearted fairies of Hyrule were known to provide aid and comfort to their chosen warriors. Should the legendary hero appear and receive their assistance, Cia and her forces might be hard pressed. Cia considered Wizzro's counsel and commanded her troops to begin hunting fairies. Many fairies were captured throughout Hyrule, but a few eluded her grasp. Unbeknownst to Cia, a mysterious young woman was working with the Gorons to protect the fairies. Rather than delay her invasion further, Cia dispatched Volga and Wizzro to capture the last stragglers. The Armies of Ruin The intro and outro cutscenes in this level are of the characters talking to one another as opposed to narration; however after Impa gives Link the hero's clothes, narration still does occur to explain the back story to the series. The Triforce is the harmonious union of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. It has been the object of countless battles between the forces of light and darkness. Each time the Triforcefell into the clutches of evil, Hyrule was plunged into misery. But in every age, a hero clad in green would restore peace to the land. During one of these dark times, the legendary hero split the spirit of evil into four fragments, sealing each away to finally break the cycle of destruction. Three of the fragments were scattered across time and space. The final fragment was sealed in a sacred temple built upon holy ground, imprisoned by the blade of evil's bane. The Shiekah Tribesman The Sorceress of the Woods Linkle's Tale: The Girl in the Green Tunic The Sorceress of the Valley Ocarina of Time Land of Myth The Water Temple Linkle's Tale: Powers Collide Twilight Princess Land of Twilight The Shadow King Cia's Tale: The Usurper King Skyward Sword Land in the Sky Linkle's Tale: The Demon Lord's Plan Sealed Ambition Epilogue The Sacred Sword A War of Spirit Linkle's Tale: Her True Self Cia's Tale: Darkness Falls Shining Beacon Ganondorf Ganondorf's Return March of the Demon King Battle of the Triforce Grand Finale Enduring Resolve Liberation of the Triforce Linkle's Tale: The Other Hero Wind Waker A New Disturbance The Search for Cia Reclaiming the Darkness Watchers of the Triforce Category:The Legend of Zelda series Category:Dynasty Warriors series